


On'nanoko no scakeboarder

by Kawaii_hobbit



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Protectiveness, Skateboarding, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_hobbit/pseuds/Kawaii_hobbit
Summary: You are new to Japan coming all the way from America as a foreign exchange student. Everything seems to be relatively normal until you run into your cousin Miya! He is a bit younger than you but an amazing skateboarder. Not that he would admit that this cousin who was a girl from America got him on the board in the first place. Skating has always been a passion of yours all of your friends back home and you would constantly go out boarding on your way to campus and after school at the park. But Japan seemed a bit different. Anyone skating here was... well male. You didn't see many if any girl skaters out and about which was a bit odd to you. But maybe you can put this stigma to rest.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Reader, Kyan Reki/Reader, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Okinawa high

Okinawa High seems like any other school. Normal boring classes and having to introduce yourself in front of all the students for the 8th time in a row. But this class seems a little less boring. There are 2 boys who sit on the right side of the room by the windows who seem to be pretty loud, well at least the red head. The teacher walks up behind you and places his hand on your shoulder. Giving you the indication that he will be introducing you to the class. He begins the spill,

"Now class we have a new student joins us all the way to America! Our exchange student will be taking the spot of Aito. Hazel?" 

"Hazel. Sage, Hazel. But Unlike most people around here you can call me my first name Sage. I really don't have a preference. My Japanese sucks so be patient with me, ok?"

Getting a disapproving look from the professor you make your way down to the seat in front of the fiery red head watching his face become light pink has you shoot him a wink plopping into your seat. Teachers and you never really did get along in the first place. Classes were normally pretty easy to you, only if you ever really did your homework. Most of time you don't turn anything in and just get 100% on all of the test until you end up getting called into a parent teacher conferences with your older brother whom was your gradian for the longest of times. But now you were living at Aito's families places while that kid was probably learning to skate with your brother in California. 

Class becomes a bore just like the others but this time uou could see myself in the window. Light brown hair with some big light pink highlights in it. Your green eyes were bright in the sunlight streaming into the window you didn't even realize the two boys behind me were whispering about...skateboarding...? 

It's the first time since moving out here you had actually heard anyone talk about skating. _I wonder if they were any good?_ Looking down at your outfit and then to the rest of classmates around you, you start to realize that you might not being wearing the most appropriate outfit. You were clearly not in the normal stated uniform: pink Vans sneakers paired with black thigh highs, black skater skirt with chain attachments and a random hoodie from your old school in Cali. It was a cool grey color. It was comfortable to skate it but also pretty cute for class. The guys behind you didn't really seem to care about the dress code either. 

*tap* *tap* *tap* "pss.. new girl... pssss... new-" 

"This new girl has a name you know. Sage. What do you guys want?" 

The red haired kid looked taken aback at your sternness but had a small grin on his face. "I'm Reki, by the way, and this is Langa. We couldn't help but notice your look when we were talking about skating! If you are fan girl for guys like us you should totally come watch us skate. I mean Langa is still pretty new to it, but has picked up on it pretty fast!" 

Red. _I can see red_. A fucking fan girl. _Are you serious?_ You don't answer the red head and look straight ahead. _God I cant want to get out of this class and go get some food._ You thought to yourself.

The bell took it's sweet ass time to ring but you gathered your bag rather quickly going to grab your board from the locker to find the closest ramen bar. Ollieing onto the hand rail in front of the school and doing a slide all the way down. Landing perfectly looking around it's like these kids have never seen someone skate what is with that? 

"HEY STOP YOU CANT SKATE HERE ON PUBLIC PROPIRTY" 

_Shit._ Well this lasted 2 min. You kick off from the ground pretty hard trying to get away from the security guard. _Wait... what's that in the middle of the road? A kid?!_ Pulling up onto the nose of the board trying to fly over him.

"Sage?!" 

_wait...who knows me?_

_"_ Sage! it's me! Miya!" 

_wait...Miya? My cousin? I think I lost the guard._ You slow down to talk to Miya. Doing a double take to make sure you werent losing your mind. 

"Sage what are you doing in Japan? I haven't seen you in years!" A hug came crashing into your side by the small boy more affectionate then you remember him being 

"Oh... um, an exchange program" You can see that he still skates, has a board in his hand, but why was he laying down in the middle of the road? _Man I haven't seen this kid is so long he got so much older! looks to be able 12 or 13._

You taught him how to stand on a board when he was about 2 or 3. Of course he would never admit that. 

"I see you are still skating cuz! Almost sent me into a heart attack flying over me like that! Have you been introduced to "S" yet? I know you love competing! 

"'S'?" 

"Oh! I'll get you in tomorrow tonight you're going to love it! but... not dressed like that... come on!" You felt the familiar grasp of your cousins hand on your wrist pulling you down the street to the nearest outlit mall.


	2. If I cant be a girl...I'll be boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that girls skateboarder in Japan at this time seems to be a bit taboo to were no one really wants to race you in fear of you getting hurt.

"You know I love you cuz, but you have to ditch the skirts for now. There is a lot of stigma in the community at 'S' about girl skaters. Don't get me wrong we have them, but none of the guys have actually skated against them or given it their all. If you want to be taken seriously.. I don't know... don't act so girly?" 

The thought never really crossed your head. In America, yeah sure guys were some times ass holes and said you only skated for male attention, but at the end of the day they would still race you and you would both end up with broken bones or blood on your hands. But going into a race knowing that your challenger wouldn't even try because you are a girl. Well that pissed you off. But if you had to dress as a boy to get a fair fight so be it. You grabbed a black hoodie with cut off sleeves and cherry blossoms along the sides of it and pulled it onto you. Looking down you found one...well two very large issues. 

"Um Miya...do you maybe have something I can wrap myself with? Like a binder of some kind?" This wasn't the first time you had wrapped yourself up like this. Honestly you wish you could just cut them off sometimes just to get them out of your way while you were skating. You heard Miya coming back and stuck your hand out of the curtain grabbing the wrap. After finally fixing yourself up you looked at yourself in the full-length mirror. You never really have been small. Always one of the more curvy girls in America but here they probably thought you were huge. Wearing black shorts it showed off all of your leg tattoos full of different anime and cartoon characters. You never got to show them off out of school so it was nice to see them properly. With yourself bound up the hoodie shirt laid nicely on your chest. And your light pink signature vans pulled the cherry blossoms on your hoodie and pink hair all together. 

Pulling on your gloves you left the dressing room to look at Miya. His brows were furrowed. Looking like he was almost too scared to speak up. 

"What's wrong Miya? Cat got your tongue?" You smirked at yourself for the witty pun you had made but he seemed to be too lost in his head to laugh, "what's wrong hun? You look really upset about something." 

The black haired boy sat down on the large ottoman in the middle of the room letting out a sigh, "Listen Sage, I know you love racing but 'S'.. well it can be extremely dangerous. You have to be careful who you skate against and this isn't just because you are a girl. These guys can be brutal with anyone. So please I know you are impulsive don't just challenge the first person that pisses you off...." He stared at his shoes for a bit then changed the subject before you could respond, "What do you want your skater name to be by the way?" 

You hadn't really given it much thought yet. Back home you were just 'Green' because of the obvious on going joke between you and your friends about your names and eye color. But here... it could be anything you wanted. Besides you had in blue contacts so you would be less recognizable so 'Green' wouldn't really make much since without people knowing your name. 

"Hmm.. honestly I haven't really given it much thought, but I will think of one before tonight I promise." 

Pulling up his purple and lime green hood he smirked at you handing you the 'S' sticker he went and picked up for you until you could get your pin. You pulled your hair up into a pony tail leaving you bangs sticking out so all you could see with pink hair when you had your hood up. You almost couldn't recognize yourself. 

* * *

**Later the next night**

You pulled off your helmet for your motorcycle as soon as your parked inside the gate of 'S' searching everywhere for your little cat boy cousin. Finally setting eyes on him he was talking to those two boys from your class. You didn't really care to remember their names in class after the whole "fan girl" comment. Reluctantly making your way over you weren't watching where you were going and tripped over a whole ass body. Hitting the ground with a loud thud you let out a grown rubbing your chin that collided with the ground. 

_um...owe?_

Waiting for the apology that never came you looked at the huge man that was tying his shoe in front of you. Face paint like he was a member of a kiss band looked back at you with hate in his eyes. Out came a bark that was clearly bigger than its bite. "You damn RAT! Watch where you are going you stupid kid! Or I'll kick your ass!" 

A involuntary laugh escaped your mouth. No one had ever yelled at you like that before and it was honestly so funny. 

"W-what are you laughing at boy?!" 

_well at least my coverup as a guy works_

"Well Mr. Gene Simmons, if you weren't tying your shoe in the middle of the road I wouldn't have tripped over your stupidly large ass." 

"Shadow... tails of your incompetence do not interest me or my cousin. Now go bother someone else," Standing behind you almost a foot shorter was Miya saving your ass yet again as he always did in the past. Not that he needed to, you knew how to hold your own, but it was always nice to have someone looking out for you. 

Miya grabbed your wrist and pulled you toward the blue and red haired boys that you really had no real interest in talking to. Before Miya pulled you out of Shadows line of sight you hear his loud voice again from behind you probably spitting out over his tongue ring. 

"I CHALLENGE YOU, RAT!" 

A sparkle caught in your blue contacts at the fact you had already be challenged. A smirk came across your face so big and excited you were going to wipe the floor with the prick. 

" I Acc-" 

"Sorry Shadow, but you cant race him tonight." The voice came from Miya, "Because I already challenged him earlier today." 

_Wait WHAT?! No he didn't what is Miya talking about?!_

Shadows face fell but caught on to the confusion on your face, "Oh really? And what exactly did you guys bet on?"

Miya didn't bat an eye before speaking up about our so called 'arrangement', "I told him if he loses he isn't allowed to skate against the big 3. I don't want my cousins cocky ass getting hurt. And If he wins..." Your cousin looked at you to finish his lie. 

"I can skate whoever I want to." Brows furrowed down at your cuz for trying to limit your skating like a dick. 

Shadow scoffed and walked off with his hands and board behind his head. 

"Fine then Miya...lets race!" 


	3. Your first race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You taught your cousin how to race. This should be easy... right?

_There is a long winding road ahead of me and if I crash surely my cousin will never let me live this down._

Ahead of you there is a very large street light for the count down for the race. Your face flushes at the taught of this being your first race since you left America. Miya knew this track probably like the back of his hand.. but you? This was like they stuck you in France and said learn French in two days. How were you supposed to beat this kid? 

_But if I don't beat him how will I ever get better? I don't know who the big 3 are but I want them to be a part of my future._

Your eyes narrowed down on your cousin beside you seeming to wave at some of his fans or "cool cats" as he liked to call them when you guys were in private. You were not about to let your 13 year old cousin beat you. You were almost going to turn 18 in a few months. Sure he did this professionally but he doesn't ride or die bomb hills like you do. 

The red lights started to count down and you can start to feel your heart beating faster. This was my time. To show Japan what girls are made of. 

3..

2...

1...

Running and dropping your board to the ground you pushed off as hard as you can, getting a head start on Miya, if only be the length of your legs. You could feel the cool spring breeze on your bare legs as you twisted around the hill trying to lose Miya. He was right on your ass; however, seeming to be determined to pull ahead of you. A steep turn was coming and you had seen your cousin compete to know exactly what he was about to do. If as reading your mind he flipped is board to the side and started to railslide. 

_Hmmp. Show off._

Flipping onto manual you hit back on your two back wheels to cut the turn faster without bailing. 

The speed you were going at kept increasing, but no way you were going to jump out now. This was your chance. You could pick any challenger you want! 

Miya was gaining speed faster though and you had to think quick... 

_how? how? think sage... think... a way out ...a way..._

A ramp. Well not really... a very steep rock.. it seemed to overview the road below the hill but if you calculations were off even a hair...God your brother will kill you if you broke another arm or died. But well..

_Fuck it._

Pivoting on the tail you pushed hard up the rock pulling onto the melon of your board and lifting up. It was times like this that riding goofy style came better into play. 

_So... far down.._ you let out a deep breath you didn't even realize that you were holding while flipping through the air.

_What was this... a backside- um.. fuck the terminology. I just had to land the bitch._

Hitting your back too wheels on the ground and struggling to keep your feet on the board you landed it extremely roughly, getting a long cut along your arm from a tree branch and having your favorite shoe slip into some mud from the side of the track. Flying through the air so fast your hood almost flew off. 

_that was close.._

Miya way behind now, you found yourself approaching the end of the race entering a building marked full of graffiti with Blue and Red haired boy already down at the bottom cheering you on. You ollied up onto the railing starting to grind down as you see Miya finally coming into the building behind you and he seemed pissed off. You popped off the railing before seeing where it was broken down near the bottom and crossed the finish line 2 seconds before Miya. 

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED WITH THAT JUMP IF ANTHONY KNEW THAT YOU WERE ACTING SO STUPID ON YOUR BOARD AGAIN-" 

Miya was fuming out of his ears and you smiled cutting him off with a hug. 

"Awwww were you worried about your fav cuzzzzz?"

"Psh...no.." Miya pushed you off getting a light cloud of pink along his cheeks. 

The red head ran up to you very loudly throwing questions left and right making you go wide eyed only able to make out one, "Dude that was so sick what is your name?!" 

_Fuck...my name I knew I was forgetting something. Green? No that made no since. Souring? nah that is over used. God what the fu-_

"Hey rät! Listen I know you just got lucky with that jump maybe take on a real challenger. Like me!" Shadow huffed out from behind you. 

"Rät... My name here at 'S'. You guys can call me rät. Besides. It's a rat race isnt it?"

* * *

**Reki's POV**

'S' Saturday night was crazy Miya got his ass handed to him by his cousin that just showed up out of the blue. With hair almost like Cherry's but short and covered by a black hoodie. This kid was weird he seemed to be his age, and yet he had never seen him before tonight. Maybe he was just visiting and rät? What kind of skater name was that? Plus his board was a light lavender color seemed to be a classic skateboard but definitely could use some better trucks and wheels. God what he could just do for that board built up excitement in him. Maybe some day he could come by the shop and fix him up with something new. Going into la la land about Rät's board he didn't even hear Langa ride up next to him on the way to school. 

"Reki, you seem to be in your head what's going on?" 

"Honestly man, Rät. I know we don't know anything about this guy but I really want to race him. Hell he beat the new and upcoming pro Miya! Langa just to have the chance to race that guy.. I'd kill for it. I wonder if he goes to our school? I mean I've never seen a guy with pink hair in our class before."

"hmm yeah. I think we would be able to notice. Don't beat yourself up about it man. You can always challenge him next time we go to 'S'" 

They finally got to school a little late but they always were, then they found themselves splitting up for first period. He found himself zoning out every class thinking about that killer move Rät did. The air that man got flying off the road. The amount of balls that guy had to have doing that. He had only seen one other person get that much air and that was Langa and hell he was even taped to the board that night. Last period came around faster than expected to finally be able to see Langa again. 

Oh.. and he was talking with 'Sage' was it? He plopped himself down into a very light hearted conversation about Canada vs. America. 

"All I'm saying is Langa I didn't choose to grow up in America, honestly our government is shit. God Canada would be great I always loved the idea of that much snow! But I lived with my brother in California. After my parents...um well yea. Anthony is great he taught me a lot growing up out there even on how to ride my motorcycle and building robots!" 

_Anthony.. he had heard that name before...where?_

_"_ I didn't know you knew how to ride a motorcycle Hazel."

Langa seemed to like talking to this new girl.. maybe he had a thing for her, he thought to himself.

Looking at her he could see why, light green eyes, cute piercings on her face, and chubby cheeks. Her body wasn't like the our girls out here, but not in a bad way mainly more fuller looking but it had curves.. Her style was nice but God her shoes were fucked up. The edges looks almost burnt off and one shoe was covered in mud. She let out a laugh on the conversation with Langa about her bike. He could see her rubbing her arm that her jacket was covering but slightly raising the sleeve... _a cut_.. **_not only a cut a whole ass gash_**. His eyes widened and Sage took notice dropping the sleeve quickly.

"Oh um Reki, yeah I kinda fell last night on my way home and rolled down a hill. Ha.. don't worry about it!" 

_Something doesn't feel right about this girl. What kind of girl just falls down a hill and fucks up her arm that bad?_

"Sage, Id really go get this checked out," Langa had grabbed her arm pushing up her sleeve all the way looking at it closely. He pulled out some bandages from his bag that he carried on his personal for when he got hurt skating. 

_Yeah Langa totally has a crush on this girl. But there is something off about her._


	4. New jobs and Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little note for you guys I know you may not know many skater moves so I'm trying to keep them pretty basic to the terminology in the show, that being said if you have any questions about the tricks or parts of the board please don't be scared to ask :).
> 
> Next off So Miya is going to be writing letters to Sages Brother Anthony for a bit. So when you see a letter just assume that it is Miya writing to Anthony or Anthony writing to Miya. This will give you some more insight into Sages life before coming to Japan. And Anthony's history as well. Okay I will shut up now time to get back to what you are here for!

Dear Anthony Hazel, 

I'll be honest with you. When you told me Sage was going to be coming out here to live with us for the reminder of High School I really didn't think she had grown up to be...

well this impulsive. 

She is constantly wanting to go to 'S' and skate against pros. Now I do have some bad news and please do not be made at me I tried my best. I know you told me to keep

her safe while she is here and not let her race against Joe, Cherry, or Adam, but I may have hit a bit of a snag. I challenged her her first night at 'S'

and our bet was that she would never race against the big three. I thought I had this in the bag, but she has gotten so much better from back when we were kids and she won.

She now has the ability to challenge whoever she wants, but just skating against me she could have lost half her arm to a tree. 

Listen I'm only 13 and besides she is your sister not mine. Can you maybe come talk some since into her? At least call her and tell her how you know Adam. 

I'm scared he is going to take an interest in her. There are already so much talk about her, well him, known as the skater Rat. 

I'm trying my best. I did everything you told me. I met her outside the school the first day, mind you I had fallen off my board and she basically full ass ollied over me.

I showed her 'S' I tried to limit her challengers. I don't know what else I can do for her. I wish your parents were still around she seemed to grow more impulsive after they died. 

Hoping you are well,

Miya Chinen

* * *

* * *

**Your point of view**

The school week started to get better ever since you actually made friends with Reki and Langa. They really were cool guys, but you couldn't let them know that you skate only that you were interested. You didn't want to give it away that you could remotely even be tied to being Rat. You already had a big slip up with the arm thing and you had no clue how you were going to hide that tomorrow night at 'S'. Reki and you weren't that close yet he kind of made you nervous because he had been talking all week on how he was going to challenge Rat tomorrow. Getting to know him more though you found out he worked at a skate shop in town and seeing the place in person was the closest to Cali you had been in months. All the bright colours and boards just made you well up inside with joy. everything from Cursers, to Skate boards, to Long boards they had it all. The only issue was the price. Yeah you loved your board but God it was starting to break and see the best of it's days. You were in desperate need for some new wheels after your rough race with Miya. But you couldn't even find a job. 

Finding a job wasn't all too boring because Langa was right with you applying too all the same places like a kind of game. However, for you, you could apply to a few more places being that you would be turning 18 next month and companies really didn't mind hiring you if you were that close to no longer being a minor. This lead you to the building you were standing in front of. Langa told you that he had applied here but was turned away because of his age, but maybe they would be fine with it? 

Taking in a deep breathe you walked through the double doors to see a pink haired man on the ground in front of you painting... or well.. writing? 

"Um.. Hi. My name is Sage Hazel I put in the application online to be your assistant." 

The pink haired man looked up with a kind light hearts smile his voice coming out like creamer into coffee, "Ah yes miss Hazel I read it last night do take a seat, would you? My name is Kaoru Sakurayashiki. " 

Sitting down across from him you could see the calligraphy more clearly. The word read **souring.**

_mm.. original_

"Now miss Hazel I see that you are about to turn 18; however, you are still in High School I hope this will no be a conflict. I honestly just need someone around to help with with all of my appointments and picking up my supplies at the stores and the occasional food run for late nights. I have a... lets say acquaintance.. in the city that has an amazing restaurant and I tend to get food from a lot. Besides that just cleaning up around the office and keeping things running smoothly while I do my work. We can start the pay at 902 yen if this is fine with you I can get all of documents taken care of." 

"With all do respect sir, are we not going to have an interview?" 

"Sage was it? Ah no that will not be necessary. Lets just say after hearing your last name it's not really one I can forget. It only took a matter of time to get a good recommendation from an old friend of mine." 

_That's odd. Who knows me out here?_

"Anyway I will go get your paper work." 

* * *

"Lannnnggaaaa!!!!" running up to the blue haired boy you were bouncing on your heels almost falling into the poor boy, "I got the job!" 

"Oh. That's great Sage!" He mumbled to himself softly. 

"What was that?"

"Oh I just really wish I could find work as fast as you did. I cant even get an interview." The tall boy hung his head down letting out a sigh, "Anyway Sage what are you doing tonight? You should come watch Reki race that Rat dude he has been talking about all week. Honestly even I have gotten pretty excited about it all. He also finally made up his mind this morning about what he wants to bet he-" 

With a swift hit to his leg the blue boy fell to the ground from the impact of a flying board. From the right came the red head arms flailing trying to catch the board before well, this. 

Nearly out of breath Reki finally got a word out, "Shit man I'm sorry I did scream hey watch out but I was pretty far away. Oh shit man it's already almost 8 we need to go get ready for 'S'! Sage meet you there?!" 

"Oh.. um I don't know guys crowds aren't really my thing. But I'll have Miya video it for me or something okay?" 

Reki deflated really hoping you would come watch him race for the first time, but maybe later on you'd feel more comfortable around them. 

* * *

Having to hide your identity mad you feel bad for people like Batman. God this sucked. You just wanted to have fun with your friends and skate but I mean.. that just wasn't really how it was going to work. Pulling on your gloves and grabbing your board you start to get nervous. This wasn't like you to get nervous before a challenge. It normally brought excitement to you, but knowing that you had to race your kind of friend. God this just keeps getting more complicated. 

Pulling up to 'S' You finally got your pin and put in on your black hoodie before going over to were Miya and Langa were talking. 

_Where is Red?_

As if reading your mind on que. Right about you 3 was Reki standing on a large rock point down at you like an idiot. 

"Rat! I challenge you to a race!" 

Miya face palmed and looked at you with a face begging you not to humor him. 

"Okay Red and what do you want to get out of racing me? A gold sticker that says 'good try'?" 

Miya and Langa looked at each other both with disappointment. However, your comment only fueled Reki's ego and anger.

"HEY! No... I want to know your real identity." 

_Oh fuck_. 

Miya looked at you with eyes that said hell no. But when did you ever listen to a 13 year old. 

"hmp. Fine. **You**. Can know **if** you win. However, since your stakes are so high lets up it a bit. **When** I win, you have to build me a board. A little birdy over there," you pointed to Langa and Miya," Told me you are pretty damn good at it. And my board as seen the last of it's days. Any type of board I want any trucks and wheels. Free. On you of course Red." 

You smiled with content knowing this is what you were going to bet since you saw the skate shop. Reki's face fell probably calculating how much money that it could end up being before jumping off the rock and sticking out his hand. "Deal. Rat." 


	5. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your race with Reki ends maybe a little too fast.

**Reki's POV**

_A new board...God that's gonna be what up to 18533.74 yen. How the fuck am I going to do that right now? Sure I have some of the supplies at home, but who knows what this freak is going to want for their board. Probably pro line everything._

He shook his head to get out of the head space of defeat. No way was he going to loose to some American, or were you Canadian like Langa? Either way your Japanese sucked and were not from here. He could feel his hands start to sweat. This only really happens when his anxiety gets too high. You were known to do some crazy stunts when skating. Maybe he could pull off something to get in the lead. He was going to have to play dirty. Not like Shadow, but he couldn't just beat you with normal skating. God you beat Miya on your first night. Clenching his fist he could feel his chest tighten up as the red lights counted down in front of him. 

2..

1..

Rat was in the lead already with a single push. 

_Fuck. What was this guy made of?_ He watched you round a corner on your nose then kick flipping the board back to its original position. He needed to get close. He needed to sike you out. Coming up on your back he tugged at the back of your hoodie to try you pull you back behind him. He watched your surprised face go from pissed off to excited. He didn't realize how competitive of a skater you were. 

"Fine, Reki. Want to play dirty we can. But don't be pissed off at me when you are face first in the dirt." 

Fear came over him as he saw your back foot left off and come in direct contact with his wheels. 

Flying out from underneath his board he flew into a bush. 

_Fucking dick._

He tried to find his board and remount as he heard fans on the sides saying that you were already in the factory. 

_No no no no!_

With as full of a push he could manage he tried to catch up only to find you crossing the finish line when he made it into the factory. 

"What kind of stunt was that Rat?!" 

"Oh you mean like trying to pull me off my board?!" 

You guys were both face to face noses extremely close together. He looked at you with disgust, but at the same time he knew that he started it. Taking another look at you he saw something off. your eyes. He could have sworn both of your eyes were blue last Saturday here at 'S' but now... one was blue.. but the other was the brightest green in an eye he had ever seen. Before he could bring it up the room became silent. With pure whispers all around you, of one name.

_Adam._

* * *

**Your POV**

"I'll admit Rat when I heard you had decided to start racing at my place I didn't think you would be so...violent. It fills me with so much joy," Adam was on your right while you were staring into Reki's eyes. You felt so close to Reki that you thought he might try kissing you. But now this Adam dude showed up getting a bit too close for comfort. Reki stepped back looking more pissed off at the mans presence. Reki walked over to Langa almost shielding him. But it wasn't Langa who needed to worry this time.

Adam come in front of you looking down at you. Standing almost a foot and a half taller. _Freak._ He reached a hand out towards your face lifting up your chin to meet his eyes. 

_Who was this guy and who the fuck does he think he is?_

You jerked your head away from his hand looking at him with hate. 

"I'm so sorry Rat I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Adam, but out here they call me The Matador of Love. I'm one of the founders of 'S' and well lets say I've been watching you. Since your race with Miya I couldn't help but feel gravitated towards you. Your skating is brilliant, but it would be even better if you fixed you weight a bit on the board." 

Coming closer to you he grabbed at your hips and slid his hand slowly down your leg. "You really are built for skating Rat. I can see it in your eyes that you are determined," he pulled his other hand up to your hair line tying to pull back your hoodie. Until now you had been frozen with fear, but now your hand shot up grabbing your hood and took a step back. 

"Thanks for the tip but next time you try to touch me like that you'll lose an arm old pervert," you spit with the last t trying to start walking in the opposite direction to talk to Reki about meeting up about your board. Before you could move away Adams hand grabbed at your wrist. 

"See Little Langa over there? I thought he was my Eve, but now looking at you both... I want to see you both race. The thought of it just gets me so... excited," he cooed. Before you could turn back and slap the man your other wrist was grabbed by Reki's hand. He pulled you away from Adam and into his chest. 

"Leave Rat alone bastard. In fact, leave both of my friends alone." 

_Friends?_

The term caught you off guard. Sure Reki was friends with you when you were Sage, but now? 

"hmm..." Adam started skating in circles around you and Reki. You felt Reki's hand tighten around your waist pulling you in closer to him. It felt so ..nice. The thought of him being so protective comforted you. Adam proceeded to talk," Reki, we already had our race. It's not fair you get to keep the main course for yourself. Just hand him over so he and Langa can have their fun." 

Before Reki could snap back you found yourself talking first, "Listen I don't have any beef with Langa. He is my friend and I'm not going to race him just so a perv like you can get off on it." 

With that Adam stopped skating and let out a smirk. "Ahh... but you will Rat. And then we will skate. I can't wait for just a taste of you." He skated off leaving everyone feeling a mix of emotions. You didn't even processes the fact your heart was racing out of your chest. Reki looked down at you and whispered in your ear for only you to hear. 

"I think you lost a contact Rat. I know you care about people not knowing who you are," your eyes widen from your stupidity. He spoke up louder this time," Okay well you won how about we set up a time at my house to build you your board?" 


	6. Secrets out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building a board gets a little heated

**Reki's POV:**

_God he will be here any minute why am I so fucking nervous. He is just a guy. Just a friend. He is like Langa._

Reki had been cleaning his room all day and the shop outside. He pulled out all of his catalogs for board ideas. And all of the supplies for building the board. It was the Sunday after 'S' and Rat told him he would be over around noon for lunch and building the board. His mom and sisters were making fun of him all morning for acting like a spaz about the board and him coming over. He told his mom that Rat was from north America so his mom just settled with ordering some pizza for the boys. With a sudden knock on the front door Reki shot up from the couch and ran to the door screaming that he got it. 

In front of him was Rat in shorts and a cut off sleeved hoodie. One arm bandaged up. _Had he always had this many tattoos?_ 2 blue eyes looked back at him with a smile. "Hey man! My mom got us some Pizza it's in my room we can look at some catalogs for boards while we eat and you can tell me what you like. Sound good?"

Rat shook his head in agreement so the taller boy lead them back to his room. Getting comfortable on the floor he pulled out the box of catalogs and started looking through them. 

"So my board right now is a 7.5'' considering I am kind of short for a guy. I have been using cloud wheels as of late to increase in speed; however, trick wise it can be a bit of a pain from the bounce back. Barings we can just stick with a 3 or 5. I really would like to have more maneuver in my board like Langa has with his Trucks. Besides that you really don't need to do anything fancy I know this is your supplies and money and I don't want to be a total bitch." 

You guys spend some time looking at the catalogs when Reki feels Rat scoot over closer to him to see the page he was looking at. Knee to knee on the ground he felt a head lightly lay on his shoulder. He tensed up not expecting Rat to get this close to him. His face started to go beet red. He went to grab a slice of pizza to diffuse some tension but you were thinking the same thing in your hands touched. He backup up a laughed a bit pulling his hand behind his head. 

_What is wrong with me am I starting to crush on rat?_

Before you could say anything Rat cut you off, "Hey who is your fav Pro Skater by the way?" The question made you excited to geek out with someone that knew more about skating than Langa did. 

* * *

**Your POV**

"Come on man Sakura Yosozumi is one of the top Skaters in Japan and you know it! She may be a girl but she can kiss ass!" 

Reki looked back at you with almost disbelief that you were putting her over his favorite skater Yuto Horigome. All of a sudden your heated argument turned physical, kicking the empty pizza box to side and started to wrestle. You had not wrestled like this since you lived with your brother in California. But this was a little more ...heated than expected. "Take that back Rat!" He thru his leg around your head making your face hit the ground and you grabbed his foot with your hands and twisted it to get him to get off you. He grabbed on to one of your arms and twisted it behind your back pinning the front of you to the ground. With your free hand you did what you had to do. You tickled him on his side. He let you go with a laugh but looked mad.

"Hey that was almost at low and kicking the board out from my feet!" He then grabbed both of your wrist and pinned you to the ground straddling you. 

You eyes got wide at the sudden position you found yourself in. You had never been this close with a boy before. It made a faint blush come across your face. He let go of one of your wrist and eyed you confused. He reached a hand towards your cheek cradling you in his palm. Then lowered his face down toward you. 

_Is he about to kiss me?!!_

You wanted to close your eyes and make the feeling that much better but instead of a kiss you felt a tug on your hood. Your eyes shot open and grabbed his hand, "What the fuck do you think you are doing Reki?" 

Taken aback the red head got off you, "I... I"m sorry I just got more curious about who you really are and what you look like. I know your real eye color isn't blue and yet you still wear your contacts. You just seem very familiar and I cant really tell why. Please forgive me," Standing up he walked to the door, "I'm going to go start building the board outside okay?" 

You laid there confused as the Red head left you. 

_Fuck, my wrap._

With all of the wrestling your wrap had undone it's self and you needed to fix it. You made your way to the bath room to get adjusted it. Pulling off your hoodie and undoing what had happened. 

* * *

Reki POV

_Why did I have to go and ruin that? He was right there. Underneath me the moment would have been perfect._

He was cutting the board out of some pine when zoning out thinking about what had just happened and- 

"OWE! FUCK!"

Not paying attention he cut a little into his finger. 

_First aid kit First aid kit... The bathroom!_

He took off in a run towards the bathroom ripping open the door on...you.

"Sage?!" 

He looked at you with your hoodie off but your wrap redone. Your pink and brown hair was fully out and down. And everything started to make more since. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hangggerrrr ill be out of town for a few days and thought I'd give you guys 2 chapters today to make up for it. See you soon!!!


End file.
